


[podfic] Promises Broken and Kept | written by silverraven

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: A little Season 3 Wincest coda.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises Broken and Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182576) by [silverraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven). 



**title:** [Promises Broken and Kept](http://silverraven.livejournal.com/89557.html)  
**author:** [](http://silverraven.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://silverraven.livejournal.com/)**silverraven**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** NC-17  
**length:** 13m 15s

  
[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Promises%20Broken%20and%20Kept.mp3)  


right-click and save-as to download:  
[**mp3**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Promises%20Broken%20and%20Kept.mp3) (6.4MB) | [**audiobook**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Promises%20Broken%20And%20Kept.m4b) (10.0MB)

**reader's notes:**  
• This was recorded as a [Fandom Snowflake Challenge](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/249295.html) gift for [silverraven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven). Please don't forget to go [**here**](http://silverraven.livejournal.com/89557.html) and tell [silverraven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven) how amazing this fic is. (Sidenote: I have a definite special place for this fic in my heart, for many reasons, but mainly because it's the first fic I betad and because of that, I met [silverraven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven). Whom I loooooove. I hope you enjoy this, BB!)  
• Instrumental music is from Bloc Party's [Kreuzberg](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggNcigNxEjY).


End file.
